


Winter's Passing

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [1]
Category: Bandom, Winter Passing - The Academy Is... (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: *A/N: Hey guys. It's almost the Holiday season, and I wanted to write this, it's based of The Academy Is...'s wonderful winter-themed song called 'Winter Passing'. I'd suggest you check this out. Happy holidays everyone!*





	Winter's Passing

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Hey guys. It's almost the Holiday season, and I wanted to write this, it's based of The Academy Is...'s wonderful winter-themed song called 'Winter Passing'. I'd suggest you check this out. Happy holidays everyone!*

"It's winter again. A white-washed and frozen...sky.  
I came to the door, Eyes maladjusted...from the light, But your voice rang clear.

You said, "For all I thought I'd ever need, It's hard to face the holidays without."  
Well I've left my last message on your machine. It's hard to face the holidays  
When you're looking for the words to say. When you're looking for the words to say..."

(Normal POV)  
It's winter again. Snow, the cold air, the very reason Chicago is referred to as the 'Windy City'. Warm cider; or more appropriately, blood. Gigantic Douglas firs decorated in garland and the prettiest assortment of ornaments you've ever seen. Crackling logs in the fireplace, huddling under a blanket while your lover tells stories of Christmases before, cherishing the past and welcoming the future.

But for The Dandies, this season was near perfect. Not one was ever concerned about finding someone; they were merely content with draining the mortal girls dry as the stumbled from bars in the early hours on those special days. All except for one. William Beckett was their leader; he could do whatever he pleased without reason, though for some strange reason, his nonbeating heart still ached. How many hours had he watched her at the coffee shop, her blonde curls falling into hazel eyes while she sipped at a chai latte, the very aroma of the drink becoming part of her distinctive scent?

But she was mortal. He could no more wish for her to be in his arms than he could wish he had never been bitten in the first place.

One fine morning, the snow falling softly in the gaily dressed streets, William hadn't seen the blond girl in the shop. He decided to head inside for a warming mug of hot cocoa and maybe, just for a chance, the drink he'd often seen her ordering, a chai tea latte, along with perhaps a pumpkin scone.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

He took a seat at a booth seat, biting into the scone he bought. He was a little lost in the taste of pumpkin, so he didn't notice the girl sitting across from him.

"Good scone?" He nearly choked, coughing as he looked at the blond girl. If his heart still beat, it would have stopped right there. Her hazel eyes were warm with life, the steam from her own chai tea latte brushing her soft skin. She smiled. "You okay there? They are a little dry, but good."

He managed to say something. "Uh, pumpkin chai girl..." He coughed; he had been just about to say something idiotic. "Y-yeah, pumpkin scones are really good."

She laughed, the sound warming his cold, still heart.

"My name's Adeline; and yours is?"

"William, it's nice to meet you," he managed, holding his hand out. When she placed her hand in his, he gently kissed the back of her hand. That blush on her cheeks was breath-takingly beautiful. They chatted about every-day life, about scones and ferrets, about anything, really. He learned how much she loved music and horror, of all things. She learned about his favourite novels, including works by Ernest Hemingway, H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. They bought more scones, and other sweets, and he led her outside.

They roamed the streets, him pulling her close whenever the wind buffeted the pair. They stopped by Ghiradelli's for some ice cream despite the chill, breathing in the warm chocolatey air. He held doors for her politely, and at one point they stopped to listen to a street performer. He gave the man about $100, smiling as he was thanked. The man played them a song on his guitar, and William spun Adeline a little bit.

"So you've found a friend, To spend all your cold nights with him, But if I was there  
Then I'd wonder why, You still wear my jacket Closed with traces of my scent.  
I said, "For all I thought I'd ever need, It's hard to face the holidays without."  
Well I've left my last message in your machine. It's hard to face the holidays, When you're looking for the words to say."

"Speaking of which..." Adeline blushed, stopping mid-spin to look at William, "I...uh...I've got nothing else to do tonight, and...I'd enjoy your company a bit longer, perhaps we could get a movie? Granted I'm not the type to take one night stands lightly, you're one I wouldn't mind."

He grinned, the plan finally working. All those days spent wandering around that coffee shop were finally going to pay off, since she'd technically just invited him in.

"I could think of no better way to spend my night, Adeline."

The water was warm, just the sort of thing she needed to relax with. William was in the other room, hopefully watching TV. There was just something, something about him that was off, but she couldn't figure it out. The last thing she needed was for him to suddenly show up and -

"Guess who?"

The shudder running up her spine was immediate, along with the lips that came against the hollow behind her ear.

"Gah! D-Don't-" But before she could realize what was happening, she realized it was him. 'Fuck. What the hell have I done to myself tonight!? He's one of them!'

And it there was one line from a movie that had stuck with her and would fit the moment, The Lost Boys was it.

"If there's one thing about living in Chicago I'll never understand," she started, giggling softly as she arched against her mystery visitor, "It's why all these damn vampires are around."

"My, mo anamchara, you are wise beyond your years." William laughed, low in his chest.

His fingers ran across her shoulders, with a touch so light the effect was magnified by its subtlety alone. For a mortal, she was fit, skin not too pale but she wasn't much of a beach babe ether.

"Y-you're c-cold." She stuttered, trying to smile as she turned to face him, finding she was right.

He was pale, much paler than she would have thought possible. The locks of dark brown hair that came in gentle waves to his shoulders made her jealous; if her curls would work like that she needn't fuss over what to do in the mornings.

"That I am, but it's not due to this winter time weather," he mused, feeling his fangs lengthen as she shifted against him, turning to press herself against the side of the shower wall.

"...Your kind. You're part of the Dandies, the high class ones. If I'm chosen for a meal, that must mean I'm something rather special. Your men don't choose quickly."

"No, we certainly don't," he agreed, lips brushing against the buttons of her spine, his fingers tracing the outline of her shoulder blades, oh how he ached to see them fully, her upper back muscles taut as her body arched, his name leaving her lips as a strangled moan...

"And...-mhmah-" she moaned softly as one of his arms wrapped around her, involuntarily turning her head away from him, enough to reveal the skin of her neck, soaking wet curls sticking stubbornly to her nape.

"As the leader of the Dandies, I do not choose my meals. You are not simply another snack, you are to become one of us, and do our bidding. You will be the errand girl my men are always asking for, and you shall live with us. Tonight you will forget your mortal life, and enter the world of the eternal twilight," William explained, his fangs throbbing at the thought of fresh blood being so close and yet out of reach.

"Errand girl? Live with you? I...I don't know, William...we just me-"

"Adeline, my love, you are not understanding my point, it seems. You have no choice. By inviting me in, you sealed your own fate. One never invites a vampire into their home, consequences can be dire," he added quickly, fuse shortening with every passing second he stood still.

"But-"

"Now hush, and if there's but a sound, I will not hesitate to drain every last drop of your sweet blood from your body, am I understood?"

She nodded, swallowing in her nervousness. He pinned her against the shower wall, lips brushing where the neck met the shoulder. The way she continued to fidget restlessly against him stirred things he'd not felt for a long time, but there was neither time nor trust to act on those desires. He gently slid his fangs into her flesh, moaning as the taste of her blood flooded his mouth. She had gasped; but made no other sound. He drank gently, then let his venom circulate into her pulsing bloodstream. She whimpered, her body trembling with the beginning throes of the change. He massaged her back as he pulled away, humming into her ear. She fainted, and he caught her in his strong arms.

It wouldn't be long now before her eyes opened again, although their irises would no longer be hazel, but the deep blood red common of newborn vampires. Since her apartment was relatively small, William found her bedroom with ease and laid her down among the blankets, waiting.

It was about half an hour before any other movement occurred, but one which he'd been anticipating nonetheless. He hadn't realized what Hayley had told him until now, and it was true. The female newborns were more susceptible to the rounds of inconsolable tears than the males.

"I...*hick*...m-my h-head...*hick* everything hurts...I-I..." William leaned down and put a finger against her lips, anything to ease the confusion she was in.

"It'll go away soon enough, dear...there are ways to speed the process along of course," he smiled knowingly, one hand tracing the curves of her body, resting at her hip.

He felt her shiver at his touch, they only grew in intensity as his hand glided over her, fingertips tracing light patterns on the inside of her thighs.

"-Mhamh- st-stop...you're a monster..." she pleaded, her head barely lifting off the pillows as she tried to move away from him.

His eyes darkened, and he leaned in to tease her, nipping along her body here and there, stopping when he realized he was straddling her.

"Am I, doll? Or is it you, because you let me in?" he challenged, hands cupping her face as he leaned down and tried to take her in a much needed possessive 'you're-mine-now' kiss, but naturally her panic mode kicked in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MONSTER!" Tears shook in her voice, he'd never dreamed she'd be able to scream like that. Not willing to risk losing the entire evening on one stupid move, he moved away into the shadows, cursing under his breath.

"I shall, but you'll wish for me again. You cannot fight what is now in your veins," he murmured ominously as he flitted into the night, heading back to the mansion where he and the rest of the Dandies resided.

Adeline lay there, cold and naked, and alone, and in pain. And cried, wishing it had all just been a nightmare she could wake up from.

(Adeline's POV, Some month later)  
William had been right, she'd been able to go about two days without seeing him, and then she ran back to the coffee shop, not surprised to see him sitting there, another pumpkin scone on his plate, another mug of cider next to it. Long story short, she came home with him that night, eager to joins his world.

Currently she was lying in bed, just trying to relax, now completely comfortable being surrounded by vampires. She was reading a chapter or two from an Ernest Hemmingway book, 'For Whom The Bell Tolls', listening to the radio. When 'A Soldier's Silent Night' comes on, she can't help but to put the book down and listen. By halfway through the song, Adeline had tears in her eyes, and she let them fall, although she was unsure of the reason for their presence anyways. She didn't have family in the service - were they because she could relate to being alone each and every Christmas?

Try as she may, her tears wouldn't stop, and she let them come, years of hidden grief and sadness coming to light. Her head snapped up at a familiar figure in the doorway, and she wonders how long she has been watched for.

"Why the tears?" William's voice is like velvet, although the tone underneath it suggests a little more than simply wanting to comfort her.

"I…I-It's nothing," She said, trying to blink her tears away, before she felt the soft caress of his long fingers brushing across her cheeks, wiping those tears away.

She held back the smile that itched against her lips, she wanted him, although she'd never outright tell. She bit her lip, forgetting her fangs, hard enough to draw blood.

William's eyes widened at the scent, his pupils dilated and his fangs lengthened, brown irises still maintaining a concerned look.

"It's something. Your composure is never this broken," he observed, leaning in to her slightly, if only to lick the blood off her lip.

Adeline melted into him. She'd never really had a relationship, so this was definitely new.

William pulled away, smirking slightly at the blonde laying on the bed, clearly she'd been expecting more.

"I..I'm just an errand girl to you. I'm tired of being lonely…Christmases suck. I'm always alone since my parents died. And now, I'm a monster. Finding love was hard before, but now it's going to be damn impossible." She sighed, curling her knees up to her chest, not looking him in the eye.

"Adeline," William started slowly, how was he going to put this?

"You won't be lonely. You may be but an errand girl, but that's only to the rest of my men. To me, you are the reason this Christmas won't be so…desolate. The wind will never howl louder than the phantom beating of your heart against my skin, the nights never colder due to-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already." The blonde grinned, half-hazardly licking those fangs, half expecting to cut her tongue.

William half smiled, "But a month ago you had trouble entertaining the mere thought of a monster such as I making love to you," he admonished.

"That was because you had just turned me and you tried to seduce me, did you think I was really going to let you get anywhere?"

"Before or after you blacked out?" he teased lightly, lips brushing against her neck.

Her eyes still have that same faint glow that they did when they first met, she's not backing down and they both know it.

William pressed her against the bed, humming as he kissed her. He hand rested on his hip as he undressed them both. He slid easily between her legs, his hand sliding up her stomach to cup her breast gently.

She tried not to think of how odd this was, this could have happened sooner. She moaned softly as his hand massaged her, she growing impatient even with his attention.

"-mhahm-, Oh, baby, just fuck me already!" She whined, giggling slightly.

"Hush." He snapped mockingly, sliding up against her and covering her lips with his own at the same time.

They met together, moaning softly to not be heard. He kept a steady, gentle pace as he nibbled at her neck, creating marks leading down to her breasts. He stroked her thighs as they quickened the pace into a lover's dance, gasps and quiet moans filling their room.

The music continued onward, the radio playing a Christmas love song, which neither of them was really paying any attention to. When he broke fully into her, her back arched into pain and pleasure, only accented by the growl she received as she tugged his hair playfully. They moved together in perfect harmony, he in an undeniably animalistic dominance, and she in a more submissive demeanor. Finally reaching the peak of their pleasure with loud moans, neither found it easy to stay quiet.

"WILLIAM!" She couldn't avoid her voice cracking, between that and trying to keep herself conscious. It was easier to not care what you sounded like opposed to passing out.

If the night sky on past Christmases had been beautiful, the stars that clouded her vision upon impact had magnified that beauty tenfold, coupled with the radio in the background and the realization that someone else had caused her to be like this.

She tried to still her breathing, to quit her panting long enough to see if he was okay, tried to remember the was normal. Well, besides the fact she wasn't human, but that was besides the point. Slowly the stars faded, and the sight in front of her sent her head back into the clouds.

William was half-collapsed on top of her, strands of his dark brown hair stuck to his face, his eyes barely open, though she could see the smile on his face, one that revealed his fangs, coloured dark red from her blood. She could see his arms shaking, both from adrenalin and the effort of keeping himself stable, so when she coaxed him to fully collapse against her, she wasn't surprised to hear him sigh in content as he pulled out and twined their legs together between the sheets.

"A-Adeline...you're fucking amazing, doll."

She couldn't help but giggle, it was the first time she'd ever really heard him swear. He only rolled his eyes lightly at her, smiling as he leaned up to rub noses like the stray cats around town always did, a sort of Eskimo kiss, she realized.

"And you know what, William?" she giggled, the adrenalin from minutes earlier leaving her with a lingering buzz.

"Hm?" He kissed her forehead, his cold breath re-alerting her senses.

"So are you."

They lay there, lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before he thought to look at the clock. And sure enough, the day had come anew.

"And Adeline?"

She yawned, opening those beautiful hazel eyes to stare back into his dark brown.

"Baby, what? I want to sleep now…"

William smiled, brushing a single stubborn curl out of her eyes, "Merry Christmas, mo anamchara."

Adeline smiled, slipping back into his tender embrace, thankfully for everything that had happened over the holiday season. Maybe he was right, the next millennia wouldn't be so lonely, not when she had him by her side.

"So stay with me here, Nose to nose,  
Cold enough to see as our breath Slowly escapes and exchanges...  
From my lungs to yours, From your mouth to mine.."


End file.
